TMNT Mating Season
by WaterLily78
Summary: Just little stories of you trying to escape from one of the turtles during Mating Season. In some you'll get caught, in others you'll escape.


_Enjoy~!_

Donnie sat in his lab, the doors shut as he slid his head into his hands, a small sigh escaping his lips. Today, was the very start of his Mating Season. And he was somehow managing to control his sexual instincts as best he could; though he did not how much longer he could fight the urge to just jump up and find a mate. biting his tongue, Donnie shut his eyes tightly, hands balling into fists, slowly feeling himself lose control. 'No.. No control it! Don't let it win you over!' He told himself, but knew that it was no use. His season would take over his mind, no matter how much he tried to fight it.  
Jumping up, Donnie had finally given in, and threw open his lab door; smirking as he caught a quick glimpse feminine figure...

(Y/N)...

You were looking around cautiously as you walked quietly within the lair. You had forgotten something and had come back quickly to retrieve it, all against Splinter's wishes for you to stay away from the lair until the guys were off their season.

And you had soon wished you had listened..

You felt a firm hand wrap around your waist, and your (e/c) eyes widened. You had opened your mouth to scream, but another hand flew up to your mouth, preventing you from doing so. "Shh... it's okay (Y/N)... it's only me..." A partially seductive voice purred in your ear, causing your eyes to widen even more. You soon began struggling, kicking and thrashing as hard as you could; in a vain attempt in escaping his iron like grip; but with no results. "It's no use (Y/N)..." Donnie growled in your ear, as he picked you up bridal style, carrying you to his room.

Nonetheless, you still struggled; causing Donnie to scowl. "Stop struggling.." He growled in warning, but you did not listen; as you kept struggling. This caused Donnie to growl once more, as he raised a hand, causing you to flinch as your struggle for freedom soon ceased and died down. Donnie gave a low smirk of victory as he pinned you to his bed. Since you were smaller than him, he had a huge advantage over you; and you bit your lip, knowing this. 'I-It's better to go along and enjoy it...' You thought, as Donnie proceeded to slide your shirt up until he caught a full view of your bra, his smirk growing wider.

You felt a dust of pink rise up on your cheeks, as Donnie did nothing but stare at your breasts that were for the moment contained within the barriers of the silk bra that you wore; soon, however; he broke out of the trance that once held him captive and practically tore your shirt off, lowering the straps of your (f/c) silk bra. Your bluish deepened, as he soon sat you up, fumbling with the clasp of your bra; grumbling to himself as he failed in few attempts of undoing the clasp. But he soon managed to undo the clasp and smirked, carefully removing your bra and threw it to the side of the room, your breats now spilling free, now longer being held by the cups of the bra.

You were soon blushing a deep scarlet red, covering your chest on impulse; causing Donnie to make a 'tsk' sound and pry your arms away from your chest, staring you in the eyes. "Don't try to hide it (Y/N)... you're beautiful..." He whispered, leaning forward and planting a soft, tender kiss on each of your breasts, causing you to shudder at feeling his cool lips against your skin. Pushing you back down onto the bed, Donnie smirked, undoing the buttons of your jeans and sliding them down; along with your underwear.

As soon as you were laying on his bed, not a single scrap of fabric protecting you from his hungry eyes; Donnie sat back, drinking in your beauty. "I've never seen a figure quite as beautiful as yours..." He whispered in slight awe, absently rubbing your thigh with his hand. You only blushed more, a quick and loud gasp escaping your lips when you felt something foreign slide into your womanhood.  
Donnie smirked, moving his finger in and out at a quick pace, causing you to arch your back slightly. You soon found yourself beginning to crave his touch, you wanted to be in his arms, to have him inside you. God, how you wanted him inside you. Donnie must've known, for he had smirked and soon pulled his finger out, propping your hips up as he kissed and suckled on the tender skin of your neck.

You moaned a bit louder, your eyes closed, feeling Donnie's lips soon part from your neck and attach themselves to your jawline. "Are you ready... my precious dove?" He asked you, looking down at you with a hint of worry in his expression. You quickly gave your answer with a rapid nod, causing Donnie to chuckle, as he prepared to break through your possible virgin barrier. "Alright, but please... do let me know if I hurt you..." And with that, he slowly slid into you, groaning slightly as your walls clamped down on his member. "Damn.. (Y/N)... you're so tight..." He groaned out, as he began moving in and out slowly, causing you to whimper and grip the sheets slightly. "A-Am I hurting you?" The purple clad turtle asked, staring down upon you. You shook your head, and soon moaned; the pain being replaced with pure and pleasure.  
"P-Please... go faster!" You moaned, and Donnie nodded; doing exactly as you said, going faster with each thrust; until you were crying out his name and moaning and screaming with pleasure.

"My name... say it!" Donnie was panting now, going as hard and fast as he could. "D-Donnie..." You moan softly, pleasure overwhelming your body, as you moved your hips to meet his thrusts. "Louder..." He leaned down to whisper. "Donnie..." you moan louder. "Scream it!" He practically demanded, and you opened your mouth; screaming at the top of your lungs: "DONATELLO!" Donnie smirked, and felt himself soon reaching his end. You could feel yourself reaching you end too, and you stammered: "I-I'm gonna-" You ended up screaming your release as Donnie paused, his semen pouring inside you.

Donnie then gently pulled out, collapsing beside you and panting heavily, sweat rolling down his head as he pulled your sweating form towards him, his arm firm and strong around your tiny waist. You were also completely breathless, as you were also panting and sweating. Smiling, Donnie kissed your forehead, turning to face him so he could gaze into your (e/c) orbs. "I love you (Y/N)..." He said, eyes closing.

Smiling, you let your eyes drift shut, drifting to sleep.

"I love you too... Donatello..."


End file.
